


Fireworks at New Years

by Badgermole



Series: Colors [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autism, Fireworks, Kid!Roman, M/M, New Years, dad!logan, dad!thomas, kid!virgil, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgermole/pseuds/Badgermole
Summary: The Sanders and Princes ring in the new year with an classic tradition.(Just read it, Nike Swoosh!)





	Fireworks at New Years

**Author's Note:**

> A rather belated small new years fic for you all! Enjoy.

For once it was Virgil who was vibrating with excitement rather than Roman. Everyone was gathered in the small backyard. The TV’s volume was up nearly all the way so the sound drifted out to them. Some celebrities were counting down as the ball slowly dropped in Times Square. Logan, Patton, and Thomas were sitting in folding camping chairs lines up close to the house but facing out toward the back fence. Patton had a small box of firecrackers and sparklers next to him should the boys want to celebrate the New Year. Virgil and Roman were sitting crisscrossed on the soft galaxy blanket on the lawn.

Virgil had one hand lazily moving back and forth across the blanket while his other tapped along with the countdown. A few blocks away was the park both families frequented. Throughout the day, a number of trucks had emptied out a large load of fireworks. The sound was a bit much for both Virgil and Logan but the pair had figured out that their house was far enough away for the sound but close enough for a good viewing.

The countdown from the TV grew louder.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

A loud hiss filled the night as the first fireworks zipped up before exploding in a shower of color. Virgil was caught off guard at the sound of the first few but, a smile grew across his face as he saw all the others flashing across Roman’s face. It wasn’t often that Virgil had his head up and even less often he was watching someone’s face.

Thomas appeared and dropped a big sloppy kiss onto Roman’s forehead. Although he couldn’t hear over the fireworks, Virgil could imagine all the mock disgusted sounds coming from his dramatic friend. Roman tried and failed to squirm away from his father as Thomas leaned in for another kiss.

Virgil turned his head and saw the Blues kissing. Logan looked relaxed for once with the public display of affection. Virgil smiled. They broke apart and Virgil quickly ducked his head as Patton caught his spying eye.

Virgil felt a warmth grow in his chest and snuck one more glance back at Roman. Thomas left chuckling lightly as Roman frantically rubbed the slobber off his forehead. The reds and oranges and whites of the fireworks lit up the other’s face. Roman had his attention turned toward the sky full of colors.

Virgil quickly leaned over and kissed Roman on his cheek. Well, Virgil more so just pushed his face into the side of Roman’s. He didn’t pucker his lips or make a kissing sound or anything. Just shoved his face into Roman’s. It wasn’t too rough and he stayed like that for a few seconds, his nose flatted and mouth slightly open.

Virgil pulled back and looked back up toward the fireworks he had mostly been ignoring. Roman blinked dumbly at his friend, mouth hanging open confused and surprised.

Well that’s one way to start the new year.


End file.
